


Of Course I Knew

by tryslora



Series: First Kiss Meme [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cade's first girlfriend KNOWS. And doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course I Knew

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This story was written as a part of the First Kiss meme that was passed around Insanejournal. Characters come from various RPGs and AUs.

They had been dating for three weeks. It was almost too easy to do this, Cade thought. Annie had been his best mate since they were little, and dating wasn't entirely different from that. He met her after class, walked her in the halls. They held hands, but that was easy too. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable with touching him as it was.

This, however, this was different. They'd been dating for three weeks. It was time to snog. Or more. The thought of more gave Cade a cold feeling in his stomach. Not because he didn't adore Annie. He did. Just--she was a girl. And he couldn't think of her that way.

They had made their way to the privacy of the Astronomy tower, and sat now companionably looking out at the stars. She was curled across his lap and he had his arms around her, and this part wasn't so different. Then she looked at him, and his gaze dropped to her lips.

Now or never.

Just snog her already.

He ducked his head slightly, meeting her lips awkwardly with his own. He felt her sigh a little, felt her soft lips part and give way under his, and he jerked back. This wasn't right. This _really_ wasn't right.

"M'bent," he blurted out, cheeks suffused with heat, expression awkward. He shoved his hand through his hair, not quite able to look at her.

"I know," she said mildly. She hooked her hands behind his neck and pulled him down, lightly brushing her lips against his again.

Those two words were enough to tilt him off-kilter, and he relaxed, letting her drive the kiss. It wasn't awful. It just wasn't... well, it wasn't anything. It didn't get him tense the way thinking about a certain Quidditch Captain did oh bloody hell... he pushed that thought away quickly. It was just sort of there.

And she coaxed him into trying different things: a subtly different tilt to the head, a place to put his hand at the nape of her neck, lightly touching the small hairs there.

Time passed while Cade kissed Annie, and as it became just another thing they did, like lying out under the sun at home watching the clouds go by.

"You knew?" he asked, once they were simply curled together again, his arm about her shoulders, watching the sun set.

"Of course I knew," she said. "I saw you watching Marcus."

Cade grumbled, wondering if anyone else had seen him watching Flint. But he figured no one else would notice the way Annie would. At least he hoped no one else would. "Then why--" his voice tailed off, muttering nothing at the end.

"Because you're still the best bloke at Hogwarts," Annie told him firmly. "And no one else measures up. So if I'm going to date, it ought to be you. Besides, someday you'll have to marry, and you ought to at least know how to kiss a girl properly. And this way, no one will question you. You'll always have me."

His arms tightened around her. "Thanks, Annie."

She smiled then, curled comfortable against him. "Of course, Cade."


End file.
